Ginger
Ginger is a 19-year-old prostitute with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears red lipstick and has a beauty spot under her lips. She also wears a red dress and she sings everywhere. Ginger's baby-friend is Alexis when she is a baby in Lucy Spook's Mystery. Quotes Ginger: You bet I am, gorgeous! A soon as I heard in the yesterday, I knew to keep my eyes peeled. Ginger: Some came running out a second later, straight for the river. I only had time to notice his eyes; y'know I have a weak spot for blue eyes. Ginger: , I'm so glad to see you! I hate to be a nuisance but I was wondering whether you could help me... Ginger: I got mugged while I was on the docks. Thief took my bag, and then just threw it in the river! Ginger: No. It all happened so fast... But I did see his tattoo. It was that of a . But I wouldn't want to send the to , not for this anyway. Ginger (thankfully): You found my bag! I don't know how to thank you enough for this! Ginger: On the other hand, you didn't have to search through it. Ginger: A woman can always tell when her bag's been searched. You should be more careful, . Ginger: Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. , please take this for your trouble. Ginger: The screwdriver's mine, . Ginger: Not everyone is as sweet as and you, Jones... A needs protection and I guarantee you, with this , nobody me around! Ginger: Of course not! scared me, so I stayed well away from him and his seedy garage. Plus all the dust in there would have brought on my . Ginger: I'm sorry I can't be of more help. And go easy on Marconi, . He ain't all bad... at least not to . Ginger: How did you find out? ... Oh, because of that oil stain?! I tried wiping the crazy thing off with , but I think it just made it worse. Ginger: Yes, I was at the . But not by choice! dragged me there by force, ranting that I had to start working for him or pay the price! Ginger (crying): As if I would ever work for that ! I spat in his face, and that bastard slapped me! And then... Ginger: You know, just because I'm a hooker, I'm still allowed to say "No". Right? Ginger: Oh, , I knew it was too good to be true: before being sent to prison, appointed me as the new singer of the ... Ginger: And I had the legal document to prove it and everything, but that crazy snatched the paper away from me and called me a liar! Ginger: I've got Biff holding him in custody in the back of the , but we can't get to give the document back. Ginger: I don't know what I would do without you! You're like my guardian angel, ! Ginger: Wow, you found it! You're amazing, ! Oh my goodness, I still can't believe things are turning out so well for me!Category:Female Characters